Rescue Bots: A Mere Glimpse
by Revak
Summary: Rescue Bots Randomness. Will feature random stuff that I may or may not find cute. You may find this funny, but likely not. Let the weirdness begin.


I wrote this in 2 hours while bored in lecture. Yes, I'm aware it's a monstrosity and a disgrace to all things Rescue bots, but hey.  
Kade Burns PoV chapter because reasons.

It was raining. It was raining, like, really hard. This incredible observation was made by self proclaimed "most handsome" fireman Kade Burns of Griffon rock.

And he was slightly upset. Screw that – he was _**pissed**_**.**

As the rain continued to fall around, and upon his (now) imperfect hair, he wondered briefly when this had become his life; standing in a freezing cold drizzle just outside Griffon Rock cemetery in the middle of October.

His father had, extremely annoyingly, decided that the bots were to be introduced to the last member of their little family – The late Clarissa Burns, or just 'mother', depending.  
How exactly the chief was going to introduce the bots to the deceased, Kade would never know. Okay, maybe he was just being a little unreasonable – but sue him. His dad and brother, as well as their Autobot partners had yet to arrive, having been called away to handle a brief 'emergency' whilst en-route to the graveyard, leaving Kade cold, wet and miserable. Oh yes, and the fact that he was being dragged to the one place in town he avoided like the plague was also a factor in his misery. He'd never truly get over the loss of his mother; his guardian, teacher and friend. Kade liked to believe he was over her loss: that a year and a bit had been enough time to move on – to forget about the massive void tore so suddenly into his and his siblings lives.

Being here, in this sad, forgotten place filled with death, and sadness, made him aware he wasn't actually over anything, and that he was a massive tit to even begin to believe he was. _**And he hated it.**_

'_I really don't want to be here and everything sucks'._

Whoever said 'a smile is the best umbrella' really needed to be hit with something heavy, Kade thought, but nonetheless he attempted to brighten his thoughts a little. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time and grimaced at his discovery.

'Just a few minutes,' Graham had said. 'We're on our way and we'll be there in a just a few minutes!'.

Graham also needed to be hit with something heavy, Kade decided. He claimed they'd be a few minutes about 10 minutes ago, and while Kade was no engineer – for obvious reasons – he knew 10 minutes were more than just 'a few'.

_'A few minutes you said,_' Kade thought to himself. _'Apparently Dani would __**strongly disagree **__with you'._  
The girl in question was stood drenched a few meters ahead of him, looking just about as miserable as he felt. From her expression she looked to be on the verge of mild genocide, or at the very least she was going to unleash verbal tyranny upon those in the proximity. This would be the only time Kade envied the dead; he really didn't want to witness another of her tantrums this year. His ears weren't ready for that kind of trauma again just yet, thank you.

At any rate, Kade counted his blessings – Blades was closest to Dani and was therefore likely to get the worst of her alarmingly, rapidly rising annoyance. However, he knew he would unlikely escape this situation unscathed...call it personal experience or simply being used to living with bigmouthed siblings.

Speaking of misery – and he was – he turned to look for his own partner. He found the miserable, massive, metal tomato sulking a fair distance away. He was in vehicle mode and emitting an aura of pure malice. Admittedly, Heatwave's aura of malice couldn't hope to measure up against Dani's aura of impending destruction. Thus, he chose to remain closer to the lesser of the two present evils, and hang near 'Crankybot'. Well that, and secretly it made him happy to know he wasn't the only one suffering out here, at ass-crack O'clock in the morning, near a creepy graveyard. Served him right anyway, for not letting him inside – The Douchebot had flat out refused Kade entry because he was soaking wet and he really didn't fancy damp seats. The wuss.

Just for that, he was going to have to 'accidentally spill' some form of liquid, like apple juice. And then run of course, he wasn't _**that**_ stupid.

The sounds of vehicles approaching snapped Kade out of his musings of revenge, and from the way Dani's head shot up, she had obviously heard it as well. She was eyeing the rapidly approaching police car and bulldozer with intent to kill, or to maim at the very least.  
As they got closer, Kade noticed the absence of one Cody Burns. This was simply unacceptable. Why should they all suffer but Cody be allowed to go to school? This whole stupid thing was half his idea anyway.

He heaved a long suffering sigh as he heard Dani let rip and tear into his father and sibling at the very second their feet came in contact with the ground. Kade turned to his partner and smirked.

"At least you're here suffering too," he couldn't resist saying.

"Frag off." was the charming reply.

_Now the fun begins._

*Sobs*  
My first ever attempt at writing. Sad, I know.  
Let me know much it sucks by reviewing if you would!


End file.
